


a human vulnerability doesn’t mean that i am weak

by summerdayghost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Crying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Slave, Post-Coital, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unreliable Narrator, at best, well as close to that as you can get in 3rd person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: To cry after making love. How human, how vulnerable.





	a human vulnerability doesn’t mean that i am weak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).



> The title is taken from “Power and Control” by Marina and the Diamonds because I couldn’t think of anything else.

Amaru could hardly hear Venganza when she asked if she could leave.

Amaru settled a little deeper into the pillow they were sharing, “No. I’d like you to sleep the night with me.”

Venganza was silent for a while and just when Venganza thought she wouldn’t be responding she said, “Does that mean I leave when morning comes?”

Amaru sighed. She had observed Venganza’s low self-esteem before. It was better than the alternative, nobody wanted a conceited and arrogant slave. Still Amaru found the way Venganza valued herself so little that she would not, could not understand or accept that she was genuinely cherished and wanted to be quite sad.

“You will leave when we wake up, whenever that may be.”

Somehow Venganza had gotten even quieter, “In the morning have to help my brothers and sisters with-”

Oh, Venganza’s brothers and sisters. Venganza was the youngest of nine and certainly the only agreeable one in the whole litter. While she had never caught any of them committing sedition, Amaru wasn’t stupid. She knew they had it in their hearts and she hoped they never even tried to poison her beloved (even though they would never be successful, Venganza was too pure to ever be tainted).

She should have all eight of them destroyed, the whole lot executed. Their lives were meaningless to Amaru. The only reason she hadn’t already done such a thing was because Venganza would be crushed (although she was starting to reconsider this decision as a few years or decades of depression on Venganza’s part might be worth it in the long run).

The worst of them all, in Amaru’s opinion was Amancio. The glare he threw her way whenever she so much as touched Venganza’s shoulder made her want to laugh. Oh the hypocrisy. She knew he would also have a girl if he could. Who wouldn’t?

“You don’t. Not if I don’t say so,” Amaru softened her tone, “Now try to get some sleep.”

Venganza gave no response but heavy, shaky breathing and Amaru finally looked at her face and saw the tears streaming down her face.

It had been a long time since Amaru had seen Venganza cry.

It used to be something she saw daily, twice daily even. She once found the girl crying while scrubbing the floors and another time while eating. She used to weep the whole time everytime they had sex.

Recently Venganza had seemed to have grown tougher skin or at least a new perspective and Amaru was glad for it. Since she gotten to know her, gotten to love her, seeing her cry didn’t feel the way it used to. She still found it thrilling. In fact perhaps it thrilled her even more than ever before (enough so that if she weren’t so drowsy she’d be taking Venganza another time right about then), but there was something else there now too that hadn’t been there before. A strange hurt and need to sooth her.

But girls were silly creatures. They contained oh so many feelings within such small containers and were prone to outbursts.

“It’s okay,” Amaru wiped a tear from her cheek, “I understand. I was your age once.”

Amaru didn’t remember being Venganza’s age all too well beyond a factual knowledge that it happened and a general feeling of the era. It was far too long ago and there was nothing important worth remembering. The struggles of youth became trivial in retrospect.

One day Venganza would be the age Amaru was then. Amaru had thought about what might change in all that time and had decided it wouldn’t matter much as long as Venganza was still at her side (which she would be). She wondered if Venganza would remember this little moment when they got to that point. Probably not.

“Do you remember being human?” Amaru asked with a hand in Venganza’s hair.

Venganza had been human once. All of them, all of the culebras, had been. It was a part of what made them inferior. Humans were weak.

Although perhaps the human still in her was a part of what made her so endearing (nothing more than a piece though, Amaru did have taste as any queen would).

To cry after making love. How human, how vulnerable.

“It feels as if things have always been this way,” Venganza sniffled.

Amaru smiled at that. She had seen Venganza as a human. She had been nothing worth holding onto. Nothing like what she was now.

“I love you,” she kissed her on the forehead.

Amaru pulled her closer and she just sobbed harder. The thought that she could be the reason for the tears never crossed her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything that isn’t tagged that you think should be tagged please let me know.
> 
> So this is super rushed because I literally just finished the series and wanted to write this before it was too late. Thank you for reading!


End file.
